The Royal Four
by DarkHeritage
Summary: The Royal Four are having identical dreams. Does it mean anything? (I know sucky summary)
1. Chapter One: The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: The Royal four are having identical dreams. Does it mean anything?  
  
A/N: This story is back in season 1 before Topolsky was killed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to meet here? Tess asked. Looking at the old dirty buildings that looked like they would fall under their own weight at any minute.  
  
"Well," Michael started looking at Max, "Its six." He was looking at Max doubting that anyone would actually show up.  
  
"It's getting cold, let's go," Isabel said rubbing her arms to stay warm. She turned around but stopped when she heard footsteps. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at Max with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"This is going to blow up in your face," Michael said looking at Xan.  
  
"He'll be here," Max stated still staring down the alley. Before anyone could say anything else twenty people in suits came walking down the alley and surrounded them in a cirlce. Rathe extened his arm and went into a defense stance.  
  
"Now Michael...I wouldn't do that if i were you..." said the person who came down the alley.  
  
"Well your aren't me are you?" he said with a serious smirk on his face. He was staring at the person who was now standing in fron of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked him calmly. The short person started to laugh.  
  
"Me? You mean to tell me you don't know who i am? I thought you guys were smarter then that. Well i guess that human side got to your heads a little. My name is Nicholas, I was sent by Kavar," Nicholas told him extending his arm for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to know, now get to the point," Michael said irritated. They all looked at him and then back at Nicholas.  
  
"Well, my job is to kill you, and find the granolith which will help Kavar rule Antar and get me off this horrid planet. Now you all know where it is, and usually if would be impossible to get the information out of you guys, but on this planet and in this life, you will never have all your strength and power. So I decided another way to get the information out of you guys. The first thing that I thought of was to get one of you on my side," he said smiling. "One of you is a traiter, now i promised i wouldn't tell who it was, and i'm going to keep that promise..." Still smiling he added, "for now." he snapped his fingers and the twenty other people started walking away. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess started at Nicholas with a look of awe. "I guess I will leave you to decide which one of you is the traitor; the kind, his sister, his bride, or his second in command." He laughed and walked away into the dark. 


	2. Chapter Two: Late for Class

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Late for Class  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Mcihael, Crashdown after school," Max told Michael as he walked past him in the hall.  
  
"Whatever..." Michael replied. He closed his locker and went over to Katherine's locker. "Crashdown," Michael told her, "After school," he added and left for the last class of the day.  
  
"Ok," Isabel replied, she looked over at Tess who was putting her Science book in her locker and grabbing out her brush.  
  
"I wonder what Max wants?" she asked while brushing her hair, "How does it look?" she asked Isabel.  
  
Isabel looked over at Emilie,"Perfect, mine?" she asked touching her hair.  
  
Tess moved some hair that was sticking up because of static, "Great. Ok let's go. I don't think Ms. Topolsky would be happy if we were late for another lecture." They walked off to Ms. Topolsky's classroom and sat down in the back of the room.  
  
"Hello, ladies, thought you would sneak in again didn't you?" she asked looking at Tess and Isabel over the top rim of her glasses that sat right on the tip of her nose.  
  
"We're just on time," Tess said trying to act confused. She looked at Isabel and they both looked back at the teacher.  
  
"Class started fourty minutes ago," she said looking at Tess and Isabel for another pathetic excuse.  
  
"Really, I could have sworn they changd the time for the classes this semester," Isabel replied trying to act sincere. Before the teacher could respond the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom so that they wouldn't get anymore homework. Isabel and Tess walked out of the class laughing. They went to their lockers, put their books away and walked to the Crashdown Cafe. 


	3. Chapter Three: At the Crashdown

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: At the Crashdown  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally, we've been waiting for..." Tess started to say as Michael walked in and sat his bag on the side of the booth that they were sitting in.  
  
"Whatever..." Michael replied, "So, Max, what are we doing here?" He asked looking around for someone to take his order.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Maria asked, taking her notepad and pen from her apron. Michael stared at her."  
  
"You work here?" He asked disgusted.  
  
"Michael!" Isabel yelled at him. She looked back at Maria and was about to order.  
  
"I don't feel like talking to you today," she told to Michael and left the table to go back to the counter where Liz was standing.  
  
"So what's their order?" Liz asked getting ready to grab four cups.  
  
"I didn't take it," Maria replied, sitting down at one of the counter chairs.  
  
"Maria, That drives away costumers you know," Maria told her in a serious voice.  
  
"You don't need him as a customer," she said plainly, and left to take someone else's order.  
  
Liz sighed and left to take Michael, Max, Isabel and Tess' order. She walked over to their table and grabbed out her notepad and pen. "Sorry about that, Would you like anything?" she said looking mainly at Max.  
  
"Four cherry cokes," Max replied smiling. Liz left and came back with the drinks two minutes later, Max grabbed the Tabasco sauce and stated to pour some of it into his drink, then gave it to Isabel.  
  
"Thanks," she replied and poured some in her drink and passed it to Michael.  
  
"Ok, did any of you have a really weird dream last night?" Jason asked them, practially whispering so that no one else besides them could hear.  
  
"Actually I had a weird dream. It had a person named Nicholas in it saying that one of us is a traitor and will help him to destory us," Tess replied, taking the Tabasco sauce from Michael and pouring some into her drink.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done with that," Michael said, taking the sauce back. They all stared at him.  
  
"I did, too. Nicholas was kind of cute..." Isabel said ignoring Brendan, they all stared at her in disbelief, "for being the bad guy. What about you Michael?" she asked, looking at Michael while he poured pratically the whole bottle of tabasco sauce in his drink.  
  
"What about me?" he asked taking a drink.  
  
"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Tess asked him impatiently.  
  
"You were in it Tess, so it was beyond weird," he said while smirking at Tess. Tess gave him a dirty look and then ignored him.  
  
"Anyway, what is this granolith that he was talking about?" she asked Max.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "But I bet we will find the answer in the cave, let's go." He said looking at Tess, and they all walked out. 


End file.
